Fine I won't kiss you either
by JaceMayITouchYourMango
Summary: Slight AU. What if Chris hadn't interrupted Allison and Isaac? Oneshot.


Allison didn't know what to make of it when he said, "Fine, I won't kiss you either." But before she had a second to process what he had said, his arms were moving and the next thing she knew, he was shirtless and in her room. She leaned her head back slightly as her eyes travelled his body. She looked at his face again, and saw… was he nervous? She watched as his eyes seemed to look into her, and she knew she had to settle the score.

She she took her own shirt off, and tossed it aside. His eyes seemed to gain a hunger, and she felt goosebumps cover her skin where his gaze seemed to be just seconds before as they looked from her waist up. They seemed to be playing a game with no rules, and Allison was determined to win. She could see the hint of a smile, but it was gone, as he changed the game again, pulling his belt off slowly, and she had to decide quickly how to change the odds to her favor.

She moved her hands slowly behind her, as she felt for the zipper on her skirt, and slowly pulled it down, pressing her lips together to suppress her grin. He seemed to stop breathing for a moment when she pulled her skirt down and stepped out of it, kicking it away. She licked her bottom lip, as if to say, _Your turn._

Before she had a chance to calculate the movie he would make next, he was unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans, stepping out of them, and closer to her. She willed herself not to move her eyes away from him, and stepped closer to him, her heart hammering in her chest as she did so.

She prayed her dad wasn't coming home for the night.

Isaac slowly reached out, and pressed his warm hand against her chest, his palm setting over her heart and his long fingers on her shoulder. His touch was so light, she could shake out of it if she wanted. She didn't want to.

"Your heart is beating really fast, Allison." His voice was low, and it took every ounce of her being, not to shove him back on her bed.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." Her voice was softer than she wanted it to be, and his mouth twitched at the feeble lie.

She licked her lips again, and allowed herself a second to look him up and down. She _really_ liked what she saw. She brought her gaze back up to his, and saw a corner of his mouth twitch up in a grin. She copied his movement from earlier, and placed her hand over his heart, only to find it racing.

"Your heart is beating really fast, Isaac." She said, coping him from earlier.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." He was grinning now, and she wanted to wipe it off his face. It made her angry, and turned on all at once.

She bit her lip. She needed- no _wanted_ him to make the first move. She lightly ran her fingertips across his chest, feeling the muscles underneath as she trailed her hand down his arm, covering his with hers. She was aware the whole time how it spiked her heart, and she worried for a fleeting second if it would burst out of her chest.

But there was one thing, she realized in the midst of the moment. He was better at waiting than she was, and he could be here all day like this and she was tired of waiting. It had been too long since she had felt someone else touch her, and the dream she had only fueled her need more.

She gently pulled his hand off her, the skin underneath going cold as his touch left. She saw the panic in his eyes as he worried if he had done something wrong. She could see him trying to backpedal and she decided in this moment, as the sexual tension was so thick in the room, she could take a chinese ring dagger and cut through it as easily as she had to him.

_Fuck it._

She pressed herself flush against him, goosebumps spreading throughout her skin, and she kissed him, hearing his words trickle through her mind. "Fine. I won't kiss you either."

Oh god, but he was. She had to give him credit for surprising the hell out of her. She forgot to breathe, and on instinct, she pushed him back. Startled, he backed up and fell on the bed. She closed the distance between them, and pressed his shoulders back into the bed, leaning over him again to kiss him once more, and feel the warmth his his lips against hers, making her feel alive.

He chuckled and she blinked, eyes focusing on him again. "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact I remember a similar time to this." He said. "Which is why you electrified the windows, I'm guessing."

She remembered pulling him in through her window, and straddling him, her legs pressed tightly to his hips as she pressed a blade to his throat. "_I can take care of myself._" she had said to him.

But this time there was no blade in her hand, and there were less clothes than before, and they both felt the sexual tension that was filling the room more and more.

She felt the hint of a grin on her lips as she leaned down, lips brushing his softly and teasingly. "There's no dagger now. Just you and me." she whispered, as she trailed her lips down his throat. She felt his breath catch in his throat as her lips pressed down on the base of his neck, next to his shoulder, and left a trail of kisses across his shoulder.

He groaned softly and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him, and rolling them over as he hovered over her. She saw his eyes darken with lust as he bent his head and kissed her, his lips moving across her cheek, and down her neck, then down, down, down. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips move down between her breasts, making a slow path to her stomach, taking his time. He kissed her stomach and Allison managed to make her hands work, pulling his face towards hers again.

She kissed him, catching his bottom lip and pulling gently, she felt him moan as he pressed his lips against hers harder this time, as if she made him decide to toss the idea of gentle out the window completely. She couldn't think anymore. Couldn't breathe, and she didn't mind it one bit.

And then he stopped, and her eyes snapped open. "I thought you weren't ever going to kiss me." He was smirking.

"I thought the same of you." She managed to get out.

"It's nice to know I can get you all hot and bothered." She noticed his smirk seemed to grow, and she wanted to smack it off his face.

"Shut up and kiss me again, before I change my mind." She said, and pulled him back to her.


End file.
